


Every Morning (With You)

by tourdefierce



Series: Cupcake Universe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestication, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Somnophilia, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after <a href="http://tourdefierce.livejournal.com/129012.html">You Are Something (I'm Good At)</a>, where it's mostly just mindless fluff and sex because Merlin loves waking up next to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsamtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsamtastic/gifts).



> A large thanks to maybelater__, for being a fabulous beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Originally, 750 words of this was used for summerpornathon.
> 
> Originally posted at LJ: July 15th, 2011.

Merlin wakes with his cock curled hard against his belly and still sore from the way Arthur had fucked into him just hours before. The room is too hot and they've pushed the sheets to the bottom of the bed, tangled and messy and stained. Merlin eyes them a little warily before deciding against giving a fuck and instead, focusing on Arthur—sleeping like he hasn't shared a bed with someone for the last nine months; instead, he's sprawled on his back with both hands and feet reaching for the corners of the bed. He looks like a disgruntled sex starfish.

Merlin admits to being a little bit besotted with the sight.

Arthur's snoring softly, letting out little wuffles of air as he breathes, sighing like he's terribly proud of himself for conquering the bed (or Merlin's body). Merlin follows the line of Arthur's muscular thighs as they twitch in his sleep and barely resists the urge to scrape his fingernails over them. If Merlin shifts slightly, he can see the bite mark he put there, nestled on the soft flesh of Arthur's inner thigh. Merlin doesn't shift to see it, he just stares at Arthur in the moonlight because it's enough to know that _he put it there_ and he knows that because _it was just hours ago_.

He loves to mark Arthur up. There is something so sensual and downright homey about watching Arthur get dressed on the days that Merlin is on the late shift at the bakery. He lays in bed, naked and nuzzling into the covers, as Arthur carefully selects each piece of his outfit for the day. He puts on tailored suits and covers up all the secret places that Merlin has mapped with his fingertips and staked claim to with his tongue, marking him with his teeth. Sometimes, it makes Merlin hard and he strokes himself under the covers, coming when Arthur leans down to kiss him goodbye. Other times, it makes him want to cry in the strange way where he can't really control his emotions or all the things that Arthur makes him feel all the time—like it's some sort of tragedy that Arthur ever has to wear clothes or leave their bedroom.

But tonight, Arthur only has one mark on him. He looks just as gorgeous like this, one single mark on his thigh, than he does with dozens of marks from Merlin's mouth. He remembers making this one because he couldn't get enough of Arthur in his mouth, sucking too hard after Arthur had come until he had almost kicked Merlin from the sensitivity. Then again, Merlin often thought he would never get enough of this stunning man.

All in all, Arthur makes quite the sight.

The best part of a sleeping Arthur, beside the view or the fact that Merlin can wake up whenever the hell he wants, roll over and see Arthur because _they both live here, all the time_ and Arthur is his boyfriendboyfriend (which is what Gwen calls someone that you think about marrying and are obsessed with holding their hand as well as all their naughty bits), is that he sleeps like the dead. Absolutely nothing will make Arthur wake. He will wake when he's ready and not a moment before then: selfish, arrogant, beautiful bitch that he is.

It used to annoy Merlin. He used to come in to find Arthur sleeping, case files spread out on the bed, and when Merlin would nuzzle up to him, cooing and generally being as sexy as possible, Arthur wouldn't even twitch. Merlin would play music, he would dance around naked, he would threaten to call Morgana and tell her about that time when Arthur let Merlin fuck him with a whisk. Arthur didn't wake then and he doesn't wake now, with Merlin staring at him and slowly fisting his own cock.

Sure, it used to annoy Merlin.

But that was before.

Now, when Merlin shivers in anticipation, it's because he knows what he can get away with. The first time, Merlin had been drunk and too horny to really understand what he was doing. But now, when Merlin wakes to find Arthur sleeping, it's all he can do to stop himself from coming in sheer _excitement_ (like when he was fifteen and Will showed up at his doorstep and told Merlin that he was going to give him a blowjob right now and would he like it to happen here on the front porch or somewhere else?).

Merlin is as silent as possible, even though he knows Arthur won't wake, as he repositions himself on the bed. He holds his breath, moving from his place face-planted in Arthur's armpit and straddling Arthur's hips. The thick line of boney hip isn't as noticeable as Merlin's but he traces Arthur's skin anyway.

Arthur, predictably, doesn't stir.

Merlin breath falters, already trembling, as he traces his entrance. It's a little sore, from the way Arthur fucked into him without much stretching, but Arthur had been gone for a whole week, working with Lance, and Merlin had _needed_ to be fucked. Arthur, overachiever that he is, had managed to take Merlin against the door of their apartment and over the side of the bed, threatening to throw away all their dildos out of jealousy. It had been desperate, too sloppy and they had both rocked with laughter, even though Merlin felt a well of panic at how much he needed Arthur to touch him after just seven days apart.

He teases himself with eager fingers until he's ready to work a single finger inside of him. He's still mostly loose, even if he is sore, but he takes his time, enjoying the way his fingers feel in Arthur’s come, still sticky, as he stretches himself and fights the moan that rattles in his chest.

A week without Arthur had been... interesting. Oh, who is he kidding? It was pathetically excruciating.

He withdraws his fingers when the pleasure gets too much and tentatively takes Arthur's cock in his hands. It's soft, lying so innocently against his thigh and Merlin loves this. _He fucking loves this_ : feeling Arthur, so vulnerable in his hand and laid out beneath Merlin, like he'll take everything and anything Merlin could give him.

When it first happened, Merlin hadn't known why he liked it so much but after they'd talked, after Arthur said he didn't mind, Merlin thought on it a bit longer. He let it roll around in his mind when he was jerking off, trying to pin-point exactly what made it so good.

Mostly, it's all of it but Arthur's face...

It's the way Arthur's face is so relaxed and trusting in his sleep. Merlin's seen Arthur at work, on the phone with clients; he's seen the way his face closes up and gets that pinched look to it when he speaks about his father. But here, when Arthur sleeps and Merlin plays with Arthur’s shrunken cock, silky soft between his fingers, there is nothing but the overwhelming notion that Arthur trusts him— wants him —all the time.

Merlin closes his eyes, enjoying the texture of Arthur's dick. He plays with the spongy head, imagines laving it until it leaks bitter come and Arthur tasting himself on Merlin's tongue after, insisting that _afternoon blowjobs_ are mandatory for the rest of their lives, if only because Arthur enjoys sucking the taste of his come off Merlin's tongue.

The smooth skin rolls gently between his fingertips as he ever so gently works Arthur's limp cock inside of him.

This time Arthur stirs, making a little snuffling noise and moaning softly. Merlin stills, breath caught in his chest, as Arthur shifts a bit into the pillow but doesn't wake. His heart is hammering with only half of Arthur's miniature length inside of him and Merlin tilts his hips so that he can better take Arthur inside.

It feels remarkable. Arthur's slight cock twitching inside him, just a whisper of his true length. Merlin can only whimper at the sensation, biting his lip to keep all the other sounds inside, all the other words he wants to whisper to Arthur about how precious Arthur is, how he feels saturated with this kind of power and trust, how it feels to have Arthur kept secret inside of Merlin.

He's amazed at how much he adores this.

When he's had his fill of just sitting and feeling the vulnerable length of Arthur's dick nestled up inside his comeslick hole, he starts to rock. It's just a little grinding motion with his hips, slow and miniscule because Arthur's too small inside of him not to fall out if Merlin actually lifts his ass but he's moving and this... _oh this_...

"Arthur," he whispers, so in awe as he can feel Arthur, tucked up and safe inside of Merlin's greedy hole; he can feel Arthur start to grow.

Arthur moans in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering and Merlin gasps in complete rapture as Arthur tosses his head back and forth with the subtle but heavenly tilt of his hips. He moves with Merlin, still mostly sleeping and it shakes something loose inside of Merlin's belly.

This man, this _fucking amazing_ man.

Merlin whimpers, over-sensitive and so honest-to-God close to coming because Arthur is growing fat, expanding inside of Merlin's sore, fucked-out hole and lengthening with every single tiny thrust. "Arthur, oh, _oh_ ," Merlin gasps, high-pitched as Arthur snaps his hips a little, mouth falling open and his brow furrowing.

He's still asleep but Merlin's ready. The thicker Arthur becomes, the more Merlin's hole clenches and sucks him up greedily, always wanting more of Arthur, always begging for more.

"Arthur," Merlin says again, fingernails scraping at Arthur's abs to push Arthur just a little bit further into wakefulness.

Merlin's squirming now, his bottom writhing as gently as he can, so he can feel every centimeter of Arthur's cock swell and doesn't miss the way Arthur starts to dribble precome inside of him. The more Arthur hardens, leaking sticky-hot inside of Merlin, the more he slinks away from sleep and closer to consciousness.

"Arthur, please," he begs, so close as his cock spills precome out, always so obscenely wet for Arthur. When Arthur's eyes finally blink open, Merlin cries out. Arthur's eyes are drowsy blue, looking fucked out and unbelievably trusting. Merlin knows what he looks like, riding Arthur's cock, fucking Arthur awake with his greedy hole until he's full up with only Arthur.

Every time they do this, it feels like the very first time Arthur ever fucked him bare.

"Merlin, s'okay," Arthur moans out. "S'okay, come for me."

Arthur's hand sneaks onto Merlin's cock before he can realize Arthur has even moved. But his movement is clumsy, uncoordinated, and so much better than it has any right to feel.

"Come on, Merlin. Come for me."

He does so with a sob, his cock jerking in Arthur's sleep-warm hand and trembling as he shoves himself back onto Arthur's fully erect dick, blissed out with pleasure as he chases his orgasm without shame. His hips buck desperately, asking for more. Arthur leans up to kiss him, cock still thrusting and jerking inside him. He tastes stale, morning breath and come and adoration on his tongue when he kisses Merlin through his orgasm.

Arthur hand, drenched with Merlin's hot come, feel like a brand as it latches onto Merlin's hip to give him enough leverage to buck up into Merlin's body. Merlin's orgasm rolls through him, and he gasps and writhes, making breathy noises that sound like they belong in a porno. When Arthur comes, not ten thrusts later, he looks as shattered as Merlin feels.

Arthur comes with his cock jerking inside of Merlin and he whispers out, sleep-rough voice barely wrapping around Merlin's name before it trails off into a moan. His cheeks are flushed and Merlin wants nothing more than to kiss across Arthur’s face and tuck his face into the safe line of his jaw.

He manages to do both without releasing Arthur's cock from inside of him.

It hasn't started to shrink yet, it's just going soft around the edges, and Merlin loves this part too. He loves the way Arthur stays half-hard inside of Merlin, and sometimes gets hard again if Merlin waits long enough to be fucked again, but tonight they kiss lazily for fifteen minutes and then Arthur starts to soften fully. This is just as exquisite but Merlin has to work hard not to squeeze around him because he knows Arthur's far too sensitive. Instead, he just breathes through Arthur's teeth, letting Arthur set the pace of the kiss until he's as small as he's going to get.

With Arthur, flaccid and sex-warm inside of him, Merlin can feel the way come leaks out of him. Arthur's cock keeps Merlin open and relaxed, like a small butt plug. The way come dribbles out of him and keeps Arthur's cock nice and cozy, always makes Merlin quake with arousal, yes, but also with the knowledge that they can do this. That although the love they have for each other feels so fucking huge and unfathomable sometimes; that even though it's _scary_ what's growing inside of them and between them, there are ways to see it manifest into something slightly more concrete.

Like this.

Merlin nuzzles into Arthur's neck and Arthur flicks at his nipple. Merlin tries not to squirm but it's hard when Arthur's smells so good and come seeps out of Merlin like a leaky faucet.

"Hi," Merlin says, nibbling on the warm skin of Arthur's jawline.

Arthur flicks half-heartedly at his ear and laughs. "I see you've been taking advantage of me in my sleep again."

"You like it," Merlin says, sleepy with his pleasure and ready to wake up in the morning, the true morning, and do it all over again, any way he can. "You like me."

"Yes," Arthur says, voice laced with something Merlin can't name. "I suppose I do love you."

The next day, they'll have sex in the shower because Arthur wants his mouth just as much as he wants his ass (again) and _JesusfuckingChrist, Merlin, don't you remember where my dick's been?_. They'll fight about the water temperature, make no less than three dropping the soap jokes and be late for their standing coffee date with Morgana. When they arrive, Merlin will spend half the time staring at Arthur's thighs, knowing that both of them have matching hickeys, and the rest of his attention will be devoted to consuming as many pastries as humanly possible.

Gwaine will arrive, Morgana will slap him for grabbing her tit and he'll steal the muffin that Merlin was saving for last. Arthur will ignore him entirely because he's an absolute jackass when it comes to Gwaine. (It was a circle jerk! But is Arthur mad at anyone else who was there? No. Just Gwaine. Besides, it was five _years_ ago.) Eventually, Arthur will have to take a phone call. Morgana will yell as he exits the building, telling him to not be rude, but Merlin's too blissed out by the way Arthur trails his fingers over the nape of Merlin's neck when he goes.

It'll take less than 45 seconds for Gwaine to say something about 'jiz' and 'cumballs', alerting Morgana to the fact that they've gotten tested and are fucking without protection. To save face, Merlin will be forced to tell her about how her house-warming gift, a pancake whisker, was used as a sextoy because a) it made Arthur blush prettily, b) it's so fucking shiny, and c) Merlin was so excited that Morgana gave them a house-warming gift when Merlin moved in that he had to fuck Arthur _right that very moment_ , in the kitchen, without the curtains even being pulled. Gwaine will laugh and Morgana will get that wicked glint in her eye that means she'll be using that information at forced family dinners for years to come.

When Arthur returns from outside, he'll wait until Gwaine and Morgana are bitching about whether cheese cake frosting trumps all others, then he'll lean in close, take Merlin's face in his large hands and kiss him. It'll be sweet, tender, and sexy (clearly, all kisses from Arthur are erection inducing), and when Arthur pulls away, he'll stay close, nudging Merlin with his nose and trailing his fingers up to caress Merlin's ears again.

Just before Gwaine starts clapping, Arthur will mouth 'I love you' into the corner of Merlin's mouth and Merlin will mentally promise to give up cupcakes for the _rest of his life_ if he can have Arthur instead.


End file.
